Star Children
by Plumb3r
Summary: When two vengeful demons come together, it's up to an unexpected group of heroes to save the multiverse! (Crossover between Mario, Gravity Falls, Kirby, and Steven Universe).
1. A Chaotic Team Up

A Chaotic Team Up:

Within the deep forest, lied the statue of a, once powerful, demon. This demon was known as Bill Cipher. He was a terrifying entity that tricked people into bad deals and abused his powers as a dream demon. However, because of the barrier surrounding Gravity Falls, his power was limited.

During a special Summer in Gravity Falls, he had made it his goal to target a certain Pines family. He had caused them plenty of grief in many ways. For example; entering their minds, bringing traumatic nightmares, and even causing the apocalypse known as "Weirdmageddon".

Luckily, the Pines family put a stop to his plans. And now, he lies stuck as a statue, powerless and without a chance to return.

However, one day, someone of the same being as Bill had visited this statue. The being that appeared before the statue was that of a demon, coming from a portal in the air. He wore clothing like that of a Jester, as well as a mask that was half black, half white, and had a permanent grin carved upon it. The mysterious being investigated the statue, looking on with glee and amusement with his hands behind his back.

"Heh heh heh, looks like I've found you." The mysterious Jester then placed one arm in front of him, causing a dark energy to envelop the petrified Demon. The ground began to shake, cracks now forming on the stone. The cracks continued to form until- *SMASH!* the triangular demon had been freed, his previous rocky form now lying in pieces.

"Wooo! Bill's back in the game! My time of being a target for birds is over! Hahahah!" The dream demon shouted with joy, feeling the power he had long since lost after his "death". "Well, time for some good old fashioned revenge. I can't wait to see the Pines family's reaction. They're gonna lose it!" Before the Demon could go on with his plan, he felt a strange force drag him back to the ground.

"Hey, what gives?!" The demon asked, unknowing of the being who has brought him back in the first place. He eventually spotted the mysterious being out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah, ah, ah. I can't have you leaving just yet, Mr Cipher. I still have some plans I'd like to discuss with you." The mysterious being said, letting out a creepy chuckle as he waved his finger side to side.

"Well, well, well. That's a familiar face. Dimentio, haven't seen you since that time you bragged about destroying multiple universes at once. Have to say, that's some pretty impressive work." The demon chuckled, rising to the sky as he twirled his cane in one hand.

The two proceeded to engage in a conversation about their, rather morbid, feats of destruction and torture.

Once their conversation had come to a halt, Dimentio had taken a bit more of a "serious" tone.

"Well, now that our small talk has finished, how about I interest you in my plan? How does multiversal destruction and conquest sound to you?"

Bill had grown quite a bit amused at this statement. "I'm listening."

The Jester revealed a holographic image in the palm of his hand, revealing a whole series of different universes and galaxies. "You see, I had come quite close to having all of this under my command. However, a certain pesky plumber and his little friends had proved themselves to be quite the nuisance. I do have to admit, that mustached mortal was quite a deal more powerful than I had expected. He managed to defeat me, even when I had the power of his brother added to my own. Also, when I had caused the destruction of the universe at the end of our fight, he managed to survive even that. Then because of that annoying fairy and Count Bleck, the universe managed to restore itself. Seeing all of my hard work go down the drain was quite annoying, as you can tell."

The triangular demon had looked on, rolling his eye with displeasure. "I know that feeling. Because of the stupid Pines family and their tricks, I lost out on everything I worked for. I'll make sure they pay with their lives the next time I see them!" Bill yelled, his form changing into a demonic red color.

"Well, I think my plan might be able to help solve both of our problems. You see, if we were to work together, not even Mario or those twins would be able to stop us. The entire multiverse would be ours to mold and bend to our will. I believe that would be a most spectacular show, wouldn't you say? So, how about it?" Dimentio said in a dark tone, extending his hand to the triangular demon.

Bill had laughed in a maniacal tone, seemingly approving of the Jester's idea. "Buddy, you've got yourself a deal!"


	2. The Legendary Star Children

The Legendary Star Children:

Far, far away in the mystical land of the Mushroom Kingdom, lived an extremely important and brave man. This man was a hero to everyone, accomplishing even the most impossible of feats! Such as being able to jump to ridiculous heights, to be able outspeed and react to things faster than light, launching and destroying neutron stars with nothing but his own strength, and even saving the entire universe, twice! This man goes by the name, Mario. Along with his brother, Luigi, they would always be the ones to save the day, stopping crime and saving the Princess.

One day, Mario awoke to the sound of chirping birds. He readied himself for the day. He had jumped out the door with a big "Wahoo!" and began to make his way to the Mushroom Kingdom.

On the way there however, Mario began to notice that something felt a bit off. He could feel dark presence in the air. It's like the feeling he would have before Bowser would attack, but this didn't feel like the Koopa King. No, this felt much worse. It reminded him of that maniacal Jester who had mind controlled his brother and threatened to destroy everything! The danger didn't feel like it was near the Mushroom Kingdom though, so the Plumber shrugged it off.

Mario was now extremely close to the Kingdom, needing only a couple more hops to make it to his location. However, before he could make his final leaps toward the royal palace, he could hear the sound of familiar voices, calling him from the heavens. A light shone down from the sky and revealed 7 different entities in the shape of stars. These deities are known as the Star Spirits. The Star Spirits are the owners of the almighty stars rod, an item that allows the use to make any wish they want with no restrictions. These Spirits had their rod stolen by Bowser and were trapped in playing cards. Mario managed to help rescue the Star Spirits and beat the nefarious Koopa King, returning their Star Rod and restoring peace to the kingdom once more.

"Mario," the eldest star said, "I'm afraid we come bearing terrible news! Dimentio has returned! And not only that, he's teamed up with a being of the same malice. We need your help."

Mario felt his stomach drop at the mention of Dimentio. He had really hoped that this dangerous feeling was just his imagination.

"We know how awful this must sound, but worry not, this will not be a journey you will partake by yourself." The Spirits began to show a hologram of three different symbols. The first symbol showed that of a shooting star. The second showed that of a pink gem. And lastly, the third symbol was the face of Mario's recognizable friend from the Smash tournament, Kirby. Mario was glad to know he would have such a trustworthy ally to aid him in his quest. He had no idea who the other two symbols represented however, which was unfortunate.

"Mario, these three allies will be able to assist you in your quest to defend the peace of the multiverse." The Star Spirits then caused a holy light to cover a patch of grass, causing a shining, rainbow colored pipe to burst from the ground. "Mario, this is known as the multiversal pipe. This, as the name implies, will allow you to travel to multiple different multiverses. First off, you will be heading to a place known as Gravity Falls. That's where the young girl with the shooting star symbol resides. We wish you good luck on your journey, Mario!" The Star Spirits said, rising back up above the clouds.

Mario looked at the pipe in wonder and amazement. Mario was always a man of adventure and was thrilled of the idea of traveling to unknown realms. With a burst of energy, he took a running start and jumped high into the air, eventually falling down through the mystical pipe.


	3. A Plumber in Gravity Falls

A Plumber In Gravity Falls:

"What do you think it is, Mabel?"

"Looks like a pipe, bro. Have to say though, it's one pretty looking pipe! It's so shiny!"

In the deep woods of Gravity Falls, a pair of twins were overlooking a strange looking pipe coming from beneath the ground. The boy's name was Dipper, while his sister's was Mabel. The two of them, while indeed twins, couldn't be more different in terms of personality. The boy was a cautious thinker, always burying his head in books and thinking things through before acting. The girl was a much more hyperactive optimist, always trying to bring a smile to everyone's faces and being the center of attention. However despite their differences, they had a bond that couldn't be shattered, no matter what. With the power of trust and wits, the two, with the help of their great uncles, managed to end "Weirdmageddon".

A year later, the twins returned to the town of mystery and wonder. After school and the amount of strain he put on his eyes because of reading, he Dipper ended up having to get glasses. Mabel stayed relatively the same, but she ended up getting her braces removed. And now, here they were, investigating the mysterious object that had suddenly popped out of the ground.

"I can see it's a pipe, Mabel. The question is though, what would a pipe be doing here? And why's it so large? I doubt it's used for water or a sewage system, there's not a toilet or water tower for miles. And there's nothing about it in the journals, either." The boy said, looking through the journal in his hands. This journal was different from the their Grunkle Ford's. This was the boy's personal journal that he used to record his own experiences with the creatures of the town. He had gone through both journals, but failed to find anything similar to the mysterious, shining object.

"Well, whatever it is bro, I'm sure there must be some kind of reason it's here. Maybe it's like the bottomless pit?" Mabel guessed, looking into the dark abyss of the pipe.

"We can't even ask Grunkle Ford or Stan for help, either. Because of that weird paranormal sighting of this mythical beast in the ocean, it's gonna take them a while to get back." The boy said, with a bit of a sad tone. He had been extremely excited to show off his improvement on his journal to his Grunkle, and was rather disappointed to see he would have to wait even longer to do so.

"Aw, come on, Bro. Don't worry, they'll be back before you know it!" The sister exclaimed, placing a hand on the shoulder of her twin, catching him by surprise.

"Thanks, Mabel. But what should we do about this-"

The ground suddenly began to shake, causing the twins to hold on to each other for balance. The pipe seemed to be vibrating, a light shining from the inside into the sky.

"Dipper, what's going on?!" The girl asked, holding on to her twin for dear life.

"I don't know, brace yourself!"

Then suddenly, something emerged from the pipe, flying high into the sky with a loud "wahooo!". The shaking stopped as the light faded away.

The twins looked on with mild concern, releasing each from their death grips.

"W-what was that?" The boy asked, readjusting his glasses.

"I-I dunno." The girl meekly replied.

However, the silence didn't last long, as they heard something falling from the sky. The looked up to see a red and blue blur, heading for the ground at intense speeds. The twins jumped back behind a few trees, seeing the blue crash into the ground. The impact had left a huge crater, dust and pebbles scattered through the crash site.

The twins slowly approached the object, holding a couple of branches from the ground for protection. Once the dust cleared out, the strange object appeared to be a short, pudgy man in plumber's clothing. The man stood up and stared at the twins for a while. He broke the silence with a short wave and "hello!"

"H-hello to you too, man." The boy said, quite confused at the strangers reaction. He had just fallen from the sky and created a huge crash. He had expected something like a huge monster, or a spaceship to do something like that. And the strangest thing, the man didn't even seem so much as phased after falling from such a height.

"Woah, that landing was so cool! You were like a superhero or something!" The girl exclaimed, eyes sparkling with excitement. While her brother had been weirded out by the event , she showed clear excitement of the impressive act. Much to her Twin's dismay, she slid down the crater to greet the short plumber. "Hey'a, my name's Mabel! That nerd over there is my brother, Dipper. Hey, come on Dip! Come say hi! He didn't just fall out of the sky and land perfectly to be ignored!"

Dipper cautiously went down into the crater, greeting the mysterious man with an awkward stare. "So, uh, hey. My name's Dipper. Sorry for my sister, she can get a bit excitable."

The three ended up talking for a bit more, with the plumber introducing himself as Mario and telling the twins where he came from.

"Wait, so you risk your life to save this Princess from the evil turtle guy all the time?!"

Mario nodded his head in agreement.

This made the young girl give off a high pitched squeal of excitement, her eyes sparkling. "Oh. My. GOSH! That is so cute! You guys must be so cute together! So, when's the wedding?" The girl asked in a flirty tone.

This made the plumber blush, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Dipper had managed to interrupt the teasing by coughing into his hand, bringing the attention to him. "Anyways, back to the topic at hand. You said you had come here for a reason earlier. Do you mind explaining?"

Mario began to explain the situation to the twins, revealing the danger of Dimentio and the severity of the situation at hand.

"Woah, uh, this Dimentio guy sounds like real trouble. But uh, what does that have to do with us?" The boy asked.

"I believe we can explain that, young ones." A voice called from the sky, causing the twins to jump.

"Um, who's that, bro?" Mabel asked, her brother responding with a shrug.

The voice appeared to be the Star Spirits, descending the three with a brilliant glow around them.

"Greetings, we are the Star Spirits. And we have an answer to your question. You see, the person Dimentio had teamed up with might be someone you two remember. Do any of you know who this is?"

The Star Spirits showed a hologram of the Jester himself, shaking hands with the familiar yellow triangle. The Twins' faces turned grim with fear, the boy's hands shaking uncontrollably.

"No… no, no, no! That's impossible! We erased him, he was dead! How's he back?!" The boy, his voice stuttering with fear.

His sister placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, nervously trying to calm him down. "Hey, Bro. It-it's okay. We beat him once, we can beat him again. Right?" The girl said, uncertainty in her voice.

"Worry not, Children. That's why Mario is here. You see, while the situation is grim now, it's possible to defeat them if we manage to gather the right people together. There are a total of four people that, when together, will be able to put an end to these fiends! These group of heroes are known as the Star Children. Here are the symbols used to represent each hero." The hologram changed from the grim image of the two deities, the four different symbols. A red M, a shooting star, a pink gem, and a pink circle with eyes and a mouth.

Mabel grabbed her brother by the arm and pointed at the shooting star. "Hey, hey! Bro, look! That's my symbol. I'm a legendary hero! Isn't that cool?"

Her brother eyed the symbols, analyzing the importance of each one. "So, my sister just so happens to be a part of Legendary heroes? Judging by the m, I'm guessing Mario is a part of these heroes as well?"

The plumber nodded his head, signifying ayes.

"Well, judging by the landing earlier, I'm guessing Mario has superhuman abilities?" Dipper asked.

Mario proved the boy's question by ripping a huge tree out of the ground with ease, carrying it with a single finger as if it was a pencil.

A bead of sweat dropped down the twins faces. "Well, that's cool. But are you sure my sister is really the right choice for this? Don't get me wrong, I never would've made it as far as I did without her help. But neither of us have any magic powers that's really extraordinary. How's she supposed to fight?"

The Star Spirits seemed to have an answer to this though. "That's actually quite simple." The Star Spirits then faced the direction of Mabel. "Young one, may you please come closer?"

The twins looked at each other a bit concerned, whether or not this was the right choice. However, Mario placed his hands on their shoulders and reassured them that it was safe.

Mabel began approach the spirits, looking up at them. Within a moment, a light began shower over the young girl, rainbow stars swirling around her as she was lifted slowly in the air.

"Hey, what're you doing?" The boy yelled, running to his twin. He was stopped by Mario, assuring that it was okay. The boy reluctantly halted and watched his twin.

The light and stars soon vanished, Mable slowly floating back down to the ground.

"Woah, that felt weird. What happened?" Mabel asked the Spirits.

"We've given you the power to use your imagination as a weapon or tool. Anything you can think of or imagine, you can now bring into real life. Be careful though, the more powerful the item, the more it'll drain your stamina. Why don't you give it a try?"

Mabel gave a small "sure", putting her hands toward a tree. "Kitten Fists!" And just like that, her hands had morphed into pink kittens, firing more pink kitten balls from the mouths at high speeds, blasting through the trees and leaving a rainbow colored trail. While her brother stared with shock, she had a look of pure joy. "This is awesome! Haha!"

Mario and the Spirits shared a small smile, as they watched the girl fire more blasts into the air.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, are you ready to go?" The Star Spirits asked.

"Heck yeah! Come on, Dip, let's go teach that triangle a lesson." She had dragged her brother with and proceeded to attempt a running jump into the pipe. However, this attempt was cut short as the boy seemed to hit an invisible wall, which for some reason, didn't effect her.

"Hey, what the heck?" The boy slammed on the invisible barrier to no avail.

The Star Spirits gave a sad look toward the twins. "We're sorry, but only the heroes represented by the symbols can enter the multiversal pipe. You can't come with, young boy."

Dipper was about to argue with the Star Spirits, until Mabel approached her twin with a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dip. I'll be fine, I promise. I'll be back before you know it, okay? I know this seems unfair and all, but I'm doing this to help save you guys. If I don't, everything could be destroyed! So please, trust me bro."

Dipper stared at his twin with distress in his eyes. He eventually closed his eyes and embraced his sister in a tight hug. "Be safe, okay? I'll take care of Waddles for you. Now, go put that dumb triangle back where he belongs." Dipper encouraged, releasing the hug and giving his sister a high five.

"You bet, bro bro!" Alright, come on, Mr Mario! Let's do this!" The girl yelled out, jumping into the pipe. Mario soon followed. The pipe then sank into the ground, leaving Dipper to walk back home to the shack, hoping for his sister to return safely...


	4. Welcome to Beach City!

Welcome to Beach City:

Soon after entering the multiversal pipe, the duo had begun to free fall towards the next location. In the pipe, one would seem as if they were falling through a rainbow colored tunnel. The open space seemed much larger than the pipe had appeared, and there were multiple rays of light with different colors all around them. Needless to say, Mabel was enchanted by the beauty of the fall. Because of this, she didn't realize that Mario had caught up with her and the two were now falling side by side. The plumber brought her out of her trance by lightly tapping the girl on the shoulder.

"Eeep!" Mabel yelled, a bit surprised at the plumber's sudden appearance. "Oh hey, Mr Mario! You gave me a bit of a spook. Heh heh. Didn't expect you to catch up so quickly." Mabel said with a sheepish smile.

Mario replied with a small "sorry", giggling at the girl's reaction.

"Anyways, Mr Mario," Mabel asked. "where are we going next?" While the girl was certainly a fan of exploring the unknown, she didn't mind having a little preview every now and again.

The adventurous plumber had gone to pull out a large map from his, seemingly bottomless, pocket. Mabel was about to question how he could fit something of that size in such a small space, but decided against it. With all the weirdness that shelf experienced in her life, a bottomless pocket wasn't anything shocking. Mario had read the map and pointed that their next location was the home of the person with the pink gem symbol.

Suddenly, the duo could see a light at the end of the tunnel. They had finally made it. The two prepared themselves for landing, closing their eyes to prevent themselves from being blinded by the light.

Once they exited the pipe, they were expected to be thrusted into the air, like Mario had done before. What they weren't expecting though, was the fact that the pipe was floating upside down from a portal in the sky. "Mama Mia…" The two dropped like rocks.

"Aaahhhh!" Mabel screamed, trying to flap her arms in an act of desperation to slow her descent. However, she was then reminded by Mario of her imagination powers. "Oh, I forgot about that. Sorry."

With a burst of energy, holographic, rainbow colored wings sprouted from her back. With her new powers of flight, she grabbed Mario by the arms to gently descend the two to safely. This was done with some difficulty, due to having to carry the weight of someone else with her.

They had soon landed on a sandy beach, Mario scoping out the area as Mabel retracted her wings. "I am loving these new powers!" The girl exclaimed, hands on her hips with pride.

The duo traveled around the area, searching for any sort of clue to where the person bearing the pink gem symbol might be. They came across a sign that read Beach City.

"Beach City? Dang it! If I knew we were heading to the beach, I would've brought my swimsuit!" Mabel sighed, a tone of sadness and disappointment in her voice. Mario gave her a small pat on the back, as if saying "There's always next time.".

The two had traveled through the small town, visiting places such as the arcade, donut shop, and even the clothing store, recommended by Mabel. When Mabel had convinced Mario to let her buy a new outfit as a souvenir, both her and the cashier were shocked to see Mario pull out a giant, golden coin the size of someone's head. Apparently, outside of the Mushroom Kingdom, just a single coin was worth over thousands of dollars. The cashier's face was stuck in permanent shock. Mario and Mabel left the store, and had allowed the cashier to keep the change.

After countless hours of searching, the sun had begun to set. Unfortunately, they still

had no sign of finding anything related to a pink gem. The duo had rested down on a nearby bench.

"We've spent all day looking for this gem person, but we still don't have anything. Do you think that we may just be looking in the wrong spot, Mr Mario?" Mabel asked the plumber, a bit disheartened at their lack of progress.

Mario had replied with a shrug, as if saying "I don't know." The two had contemplated finding a place to stay for the night, until they heard a fearsome roar shake the town.

Mabel jumped from her seat, looking around in a panic. "W-what was that?!"

The roar came again, and this time, the two were able to identify where it was coming from. The duo went into a full on sprint to locate the sound, arriving at the docks. The sound of the roaring had come from a giant, multi-colored beast. It must have been 40 feet tall! The monster had been shooting fireballs from its mouth. It fired at the town in a wild craze, destroying multiple stands and stores in the process.

"We have to stop that thing!" Mabel yelled.

Mario nodded in agreement, the two charging into battle.

Mabel had captured the beast's attention by firing at it's face with kitten fists. That seemed to anger it as it swiped at the duo with it's claws. Mario had swiftly avoided it with a hop, while Mabel blocked it by creating a sticky wall. The wall had seemed to trapped the monster's arm, unable to pull it out despite it's best efforts.

Mario managed to land on the monster's trapped arm, running up it while avoiding the angry fire balls. The plumber then hopped high into the air, dropping onto the creature's head with the force of a meteor, smashing it into the ground and creating a massive crater. When the dust and sand had settled, it revealed Mario standing over a strange looking gem where the monster had once been.

Mabel slid down the crater to meet up with Mario. "Did we win?" Mario shakes his head up and down, signifying in a yes. In an act of excitement, the two performed a short victory dance.

Once their victory had been celebrated, Mario picked up the rock and began to look over it, wondering why the beast had been replaced with the strange stone.

"Maybe that thing was like a crab and it retreated into its shell? I mean, you did hit it pretty hard. I'd understand why it would do that."

Before the two could further investigate, they were caught off guard by the sound of an unknown voice behind them.

"Put that down!" Yelled the unknown voice


	5. The Crystal Gems

The Crystal Gems:

The duo jumped in shock, placing their arms above their heads.

"We're innocent, officer! Please, I don't wanna go to the county jail again!" Mabel yelled. Mario gave her a questioning stare in response. "It was complicated, okay?" She replied to the plumber.

The two turned around to face the source of the unknown voice. Mario stood in front of Mabel to protect her, if they were to attack. Instead of finding police officers, like they expected, they had set their sights on three strange looking individuals.

The thing they almost immediately noticed about the three, were the gems sticking out of their bodies. The first one had pale skin, a slim figure, and was wielding a spear.

The second person was purple with a tank top, was about as tall as Mario and Mabel, and wielded a thorny looking whip.

The third, who Mario and Mabel figured was the leader of the trio, was easily the tallest and strongest of the three individuals, giving off the most intimidation. She branded two giant gauntlets, which looked like they would hurt. A. Lot.

The spear wielder decided to speak up. "That gem on the ground is extremely dangerous! It isn't some toy for a couple of human's to play with."

The duo looked to each other, with Mabel deciding to speak up. "By dangerous, do you mean it transforms into a giant, fire breathing monster? Cause If so, we kind of already took care of that. I have to say, we were pretty awesome taking that thing down. By the way, I'm Mabel," She then gestured to her mustachioed partner. "and this is my friend, Mr Mario."

The leader of the group then approached the heroic duo. She gestured for Mario and Mabel to stand back. She then held out one of her hands, as a bubble formed around the multicolored gem on the floor, causing it to float above the woman's palm. "We saw that. You two did a great job. But that was still a dangerous move. Taking down these corrupted gems is our job, you should've looked for help instead of taking matters into your own hands."

The bubble carrying the gem seemed to vanish into thin air, causing the duo have a bit of a shocked expression. "Uh, the strange gem thingy disappeared." Mabel said in a concerted tone.

This time, the whip wielding warrior was the one to speak up. "Nah, don't worry about it. That thing's in a safe place now." She spoke with a nonchalant wave of her hand. She seemed to be much more laid back and casual compared to her teammates. "By the way, I don't think we've ever seen you guys before. Are you guys tourists or somethin'?"

The two heroes nodded yes. The five spent the next 10 minutes discussing with each other, with Mario and Mabel introducing themselves. The duo also learned the that the trio was apparently a team of heroes whose names were Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. They titled themselves "The Crystal Gems". Mario revealed the gems the danger of Dimentio and Bill, leaving them with a shocked expression.

"Wait, wait, wait. The multiverse? So you're saying these two weirdos literally have the power to destroy everything?!" Amethyst asked.

Both Mario and Mabel replied with a yes, each having a grim tone in their voices. "Yeah, and if we don't stop them, everyone we know and love will cease to exist! But that's why Mr Mario and I are here. You see, according to these Star Spirit people, we need to gather up some people to help us. The more of us there are, the more of a chance we have at stopping them." Mabel said, determination in her voice.

The gems looked at each other for a second, returning their gaze to the duo with confident grins. "Well, you two don't have to look any further! We'd be glad to help. Standing up for peace and justice is our job after all." Pearl replied, each of the three brandishing their weapons.

Mabel looked to the trio with excitement, ready to happily accept them to the team. Before she could however, Mario placed a hand on her shoulder. Her smile fell as she was reminded that only the heroes represented by the Star Spirit symbols could help. While each one of the trio did possess a gem on them, none of them had matched the pink one one shown beforehand.

"Well, you see-" Mabel felt herself being cut off, as the two heroes heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Hey, guys! Look, I've been practicing with my gem powers! Take a look!" The source of the voice appeared to be coming from a young boy, wearing a red shirt with a star on it. He stopped in front of the three gems, as he came to a brief vault, causing his shirt to fly up for a moment.

In that brief moment, Mario and Mabel noticed something shocking. Underneath his shirt, appeared to be a pink gem right in the middle of stomach. Mabel grabbed Mario by the arm and whispered in his ear "Mr Mario, I think that's the guy we're looking for!"

The two heroes approached the boy, as he was holding a conversation with the gems. Mabel tapped on the back of his shoulder, causing him to jump. The then turned around to face the duo.

"Oh, who're you guys?" The boy asked.

"Well, my name's Mabel. My friend over here is Mario. Sorry about sneaking up on you, by the way." Mabel replied, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"It's fine. Nice to meet you, Mabel! My name's Steven!" As the boy shook hands with her, he became interested in the pink, shooting star sweater she was wearing. "That's a really cool looking sweater! Where'd you get it?"

"Oh this?" Mabel asked, tugging on the sleeve of her handmade garment. "This, my dear Steven, is a Mabel original! Made by yours truly." The young girl stood with pride, the boy gasping in awe at her amazing knitting skills.

The two children had talked for a bit with each other, showing off their similar interests and desires. Needless to say, the two became friends almost immediately. After their conversation was over, Mario took the time to reveal the danger that was looming and why they were here. The plumber had then revealed the holographic wheel which revealed the symbols of the Heroes they were recruiting in order to defeat the evil tyrants. As the three gems had taken sight upon the pink gem on the wheel, their expressions changed to that of shock. The boy however, seemed determined to help the duo. "I'm a legendary hero? That's so cool! Don't worry guys, Steven Universe is ready to-"

"Absolutely not!" Pearl had interrupted, leaving the three small heroes to look on in shock. "Steven, you're much too young and inexperienced to be going on a mission of this magnitude! It's way too dangerous!"

Mario and Mabel looked to each other in worry, as Steven felt disheartened at the gems disapproval. "But guys, didn't you hear?! If I don't help, everything is gonna be destroyed! I can't stand back and watch that happen."

But despite his pleas, the gems simply denied the boy again and again. Mabel expression grew even sadder at the boy's failure to get through to his guardians. "Mr Mario, what're we gonna do?" She asked the plumber.

Mario began brainstorm ideas, thinking hard and quickly to try and find a way to allow the gems to let Steven join the team. After a while of quiet going through plans, a lightbulb went off in the plumber's brain. Mario interrupted the confederation between Steven and the Gems and proposed his idea. He explained that he would be willing to fight the gems 3 on 1 in order to prove he can keep the boy just as safe as they could. The children became concerned, as the gems looked on in disbelief.

"And why exactly should we listen to you?" Pearl asked, a bit angry at the plumber's plan.

Mario had made a compromise with the three gems. If they beat him, he would take Mabel and never come back to them. If he won, he would promise to protect Steven and the his other allies to his dying breath.

After persuading the gems to listen, the group eventually agreed to the deal. The gems pointed to a beach house high above the ground. They decided to have their duel in an arena located in a warp pad located within the house.

The two children came over to their respective adults, trying to talk them out of fighting, but to no avail.

The three gems engaged in a conversation with each other, Pearl being the first to speak up. "This is almost too easy! He's just a human, he doesn't look all that strong for one either." Amethyst agreed with Pearl's statement. However, both of the gems ended up getting cut off by Garnet before they could leave.

"We can't afford to talk like that. Judging a book by its cover will only lead to defeat. Remember the corrupted gem from before? Against a beast like that, no normal human should've been able to even hurt it. But him, he took it out in one stomp. We can't underestimate him. Understand?" Garnet firmly told the group. With a little bit of a disbelieving stare at the plumber, the group agreed with their leader.

"So, we just can't get hit by him? Should be simple enough. Now, let's go kick his butt!" Amethyst whisper yelled to her team. The group dispatched and began to head toward the temple.

Mario caught up with the gems, now walking side by side with them. He received a few cocky looks from Amethyst and Pearl, but chose to ignore them.

Steven and Mabel looked to each other with concern. The two began to follow the group, preparing for the battle between Mario and the gems.


	6. Recruitment Battle

Recruitment Battle:

With the promise of battle now afoot, the group entered the house. Mario and Mabel caught a glimpse of the small household. It looked rather comfy. But the two just couldn't see this place as a battle arena. However, that thought process quickly changed when they saw the gems guiding the group to a strange pad on the floor.

Steven tapped Mabel on the shoulder and pointed to the strange object. "That's the warp pad. We use it to teleport to pretty much anywhere! It's our main way of getting to the needed location on our missions"

Mabel's eyes sparkled with curiosity and excitement. "That so cool!"

The group continued to step onto the pad. The group was then enveloped in a bright light, vanishing in a pillar of energy.

After the brilliant light show, the group arrived at a giant arena. It was shaped like a circle, and appeared to be floating high in the sky. Mabel was a bit nervous at this due to her fear of heights, but shook it off. She wasn't even the one fighting anyways, so she felt a bit safer.

The gems had already taken their spot on the battlefield, while Mario began to take his. But before Mario could do so, Mabel tugged at his arm. "Are you sure we can't just convince them to talk this out? It's not like I don't believe you can win, I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Mabel said, sadly.

Mario ruffled her hair, giving Mabel a small smile. He promised her that he wouldn't try to seriously injure the gems. But he reminded her that, if he didn't win, there would be no chance of collecting the needed heroes.

Mabel reluctantly accepted his promise, leaving to go join Steven in the crowds seats.

—

With the warriors assembling their positions in the battlefield, the gems assembled and brought out their weapons. Mario assumed his battle pose, similar to an expert boxer. A fire could be seen in the plumber's eyes, his fighting spirit burning brighter than the sun.

"If we win, you are to never return to this place. Do you understand?" Pearl called out, the plumber nodding his head in response.

With the wind blowing, and the children watching in anticipation, the groups prepared for battle.

FIGHT!

Mario went on the offensive, jumping at the gems at almost invisible speeds! The group barely managed to dodge, as Mario slammed on the ground with his fist, causing the arena to shake violently. Pearl was the first to charge at the plumber, swiping at him with elegant, yet dangerous swings of her spear. The plumber quickly sidestepped and ducked underneath the barrage. While Mario was distracted, Amethyst threw her whip at Mario's legs, as if to trip him.

Mario, however, caught onto this approach, quickly jumping high into the air to get some distance. Garnet followed him into the air and threw a punch at the plumber. Mario responded with his own punch to counter. The two attacks clashed with immense amounts of force, causing a shockwave that nearly blew everyone else back. The two then proceeded to engage in a barrage of punches at high speeds, their punches unable to be counted by the normal human eye. Mario quickly stopped his barrage to catch one of the tall gem's attacks, proceeding to throw the warrior down into the ground.

The gem warrior quickly rebounded, jumping back to her teammates. "Yo, for a human, this dude's pretty tough. He managed to beat Garnet in a fist fight! Like, how do you do that?!" Amethyst yelled, the group now trying to discuss a strategy.

"It's clear that he's no ordinary person. If we're gonna beat him, we're gonna have to attack together." Garnet explained, the two other gems nodding in acceptance. The three gems rushed at the plumber.

Mario braced himself for the barrage, doing his best to stay ahead of the group. The three gems attacked the plumber at the same time. Mario quickly began to sidestep, dodge, and just flat out block the relentless barrage using his incredible acrobatic skills. Mario jumped over one of Garnet's punches, leading over the tall gems to strike Pearl away with a quick kick. He then rolled away in order to get out of the leader's range.

However, with this, Mario was distracted by the leader's attack to realize the purple whip wrapped around him. He was lifted into the air, and was then slammed into the arena. The plumber quickly rebounded, shaking off the debris on his outfit.

Amethyst, instead of using her whip, had rolled into a ball. She began to roll toward the plumber at a high speed, as if trying to flatten him.

Mario, instead of avoiding, pulled out his hammer from his pocket. He patiently waited for the purple gem to get closer before swinging. Once she was in range, with a loud "FORE!", he attacked the purple gem like a golf ball, the loud sound of hard metal colliding was heard. The gem was knocked out of her ball, smashing into the crowd seats of the arena.

"Amethyst!" The gems yelled, worried for their teammate. The purple gem in question, slowly rose up from her crash site in the crowd. However, the group noticed that their valuable ally had a crack in her gem. Knowing this, Steven rushed down to the small warrior, licking his hand and placing it on the cracked gems. The gem then glowed for a moment, revealing it to be completely healed.

"Don't worry, guys! I'm fine! I'll just leave it to you, right now." The purple gem called out, placing herself comfortably on one of the arena seats.

The two remaining gems, suddenly had an idea. Pearl faced the plumber with a stoic expression. "I do have to admit, you're doing extremely well for a human. However, your chances of victory end here." With this, the the two gems began to glow and dance, leaving Mario to look on in confusion.

With a quick dive, the two gems quickly formed together, transforming into an entirely new being. The new fusion gem was now easily larger than anyone else, revealing a giant hammer and pointed it toward the plumber. Mario and Mabel stared in awe at the fusion. Mabel quickly poked at Steven. "Steven, your moms just became one, giant, super mom! What happened?!" Mabel asked the young boy.

"That would be called fusion. They synchronize their gems and come together to become one, powerful being. That fusion is Sardonyx!" Steven explained to the young girl, her eyes wide with wonder.

"While you certainly are impressive, dear, I'm afraid that the true star has appeared. It's time for your show to be cancelled!" Sardonyx yelled, slamming her hammer down onto the small plumber.

Mario, instead of dodging or blocking the attack, merely just stood there. However, he seemed to be reaching into something from his pocket.

The hammer slammed down with force, creating a huge shockwave.

"Mr Mario!" Mabel yelled out, a panicked expression on her features. Steven looked on with a worried expression. The purple gem however, looked ecstatic. "Woooo! Yeah, that's it!"

However, once the dust had cleared, the group noticed that the hammer wasn't touching the ground. The group in the crowd, as well as Sardonyx, began to hear a strange music in the air.

Sardonyx suddenly felt her hammer get pushed back with extreme force, leaving her stunned. The source of the attack came from Mario, covered in a rainbow aura with sparkles swirling around him. The super powered plumber then rushed at the stunned gem with extreme speed, jumping at the fusion's jaw to land a devastating uppercut. The force of the uppercut was so massive, that it caused the huge gem to defuse.

KO!

The two fusees crashed into the arena, signifying their defeat. Mabel let out a cry of joy, jumping out of her seat to go embrace the plumber in a hug. "You did it, Mr Mario! That was amazing!"

The two then proceeded with their victory dance, joy clear in their voices.

—

Once the fight was over, and Steven had healed the combatants, the group was now discussing in the living room.

The gems, especially Pearl, appeared to be sore at their loss. "Well, I hate to admit it, but you won fair and square. You're, by far, the most powerful human we've ever seen." Pearl spoke.

"Yeah, and how'd you even pull out that hammer anyways?! Are your pockets really that large?" Amethyst asked, the plumber shrugging in response.

Steven scooted closer to the group of heroes, staring at the gems. "So, am I allowed to go now, guys?"

The gems all sighed with worry, reluctantly saying yes. "It was our deal, it'd be wrong of us to break it." Garnet said.

The gems had ended up packing Steven supplies, such as food and water. They all gave the young boy a hug, as he joined up with Mario and Mabel. The group then headed back to the beach, where the next multiversal pipe had stood. Steven and Mabel had already jumped in. Mario was about to go as well, but was quickly stopped by Pearl. "You had better keep him safe!" She spoke with a serious voice. The plumber promised the group of gems, giving them a thumbs up. Mario then hopped into the pipe, ready for the next adventure.


	7. Pop Star's Hero

Pop Star's Hero:

"Wait, you have a pet pig?! That's so awesome!" "I Can't believe you have a pet lion, he looked so fluffy!"

Soon after inviting Steven into the group, the gang began their journey to the next location on their map. The two children had engaged in a conservation while falling and had already quickly become friends. With the two sharing a similar sense of optimism and interests, it was practically guaranteed.

Soon after, like before, they came across the end of the tunnel, preparing for where they were to land.

Once the group had reached the end of the tunnel, they found themselves being launched into the air. In the moment they were suspended in the air, the team found that they were in the middle of a forest.

After landing back on solid ground, the group took the time to scan their surroundings.

"Whoa, this place is strange. Where are we?" Steven asked.

"Hey look, this apple is the size of my head! Heh heh." Mabel exclaimed, holding the abnormally large apple right next to her head. She quickly dropped it in disgust when a worm popped out from the apple in front of her face. "Ew, ew, eeeeew!"

"Mario took the time to explain that they on the home world of one his great friends from his time at the Smash Bros tournaments. He helped Mario save the world from the Subspace Emissary, along with many other allies.

The children were entranced by the tale, filled with excitement of meeting this mysterious hero.

"Wow, he sounds amazing, right, Steven? Maybe he's some tall, strong guy like from those fantasy stories? I bet he's hot!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly, a light blush covering her cheeks.

Mario gave a bit of a laugh at the two children's imagination. (Well, he's strong alright.) Mario thought to himself.

The three set out on their journey to find their fourth and final member of their party. The group came across a few minor enemies such as small puffballs known as Waddle Dees. Mabel and Steven thought they were cute and tried to pet one, only to end up getting poked in the feet by their spears. Needless to say, while the two children still thought they were cute, they knew that they weren't meant to be treated as harmless.

They also came across a couple of other enemies such as a being made entirely of plasma, bats, and these cute little enemies that became invincible demons when someone hit them.

After powering through the rest of the obstacles in their path, the group came across a tall tree acting as a wall in front of the forest's exit. The tree appeared to have a face that was carved onto it, with eyes and a mouth.

"Hey, look, there's a face on the tree!" Mabel exclaimed. She quickly went over to the tree and began to examine it. "Hmm, there's something missing here...ah! I know!" She pulled a tube of glitter from the pocket of her sweater. She poured it over the trees face and looked over her creation. "I shall dub the, The Mabel Tree!"

Mario and Steven looked on with amusement, chuckling at the girl's antics. However, their expression quickly changed to confused when they saw the tree's mouth twitch.

The tree began to suck in air, much to the young girl's confusion. "Hey guys, I think I have the tree li-" the girl was quickly cut off as the tree released a strong gust of wind, blowing her back into the air. Luckily, Mario caught her in midair before she could slam into anything.

"I don't think it like that." Steven said, using his shield as a means to protect the group from the strong wind.

However, the wind wasn't the only they had to worry about. The head sized apples began to fall from above them with the force of boulders , one hitting Mario on the top of his head.

"It's an apple rain! Take cover!" Steven expanded his shield into a bubble, protecting the group from all directions. However, the three knew they couldn't just hide in their forever.

"What do we do, Mr Mario?" The two children asked. Mario began to rub his chin in thought, thinking of a strategy. The apple began to leave cracks in the bubble shield, meaning they couldn't rely on it forever.

Their worries expanded when they saw that a huge pile of apple came into one group, ready to fall upon their cracked barrier. "Mr Mario!"

Mario told the kids to get behind him, as he pulled his hammer out as a way to reflect it. However, the unexpected happened. When the apples began to fall, a strong force of some kind pulled the apples away from the group and tree.

When the group turned to face the mysterious force, they were greeted with an unexpected ally. The source of the force was revealed to be a familiar pink, puffball. The little warrior sucked all the apples in, and then spit it out as a huge star that knocked the tree right out of the ground, landing in the middle of the plains far away.

"Whoa!" The kids exclaimed in awe, while Mario on gave a grin.

Steven released his barrier in order for the group to greet the small hero.

"Aw, you cute little guy! You saved us! I think someone deserves a reward hug!" Mabel picked up the small little puffball with a hug, rubbing her cheek against him with a smile. The little puffball began to laugh in amusement, as he allowed himself to be subjected to the snuggle fest.

"Hey, can I join, too?" Steven asked.

"Sure, Mabel replied."

After the little snuggle fest between the three, the two children let the small puffball down as they began to walk away.

"Alright, now that that's done, let's go find our Hero, Mr Mario." Mabel asked, ready to continue their journey. However, Mario didn't budge,

arms crossed.

The two children looked on with confusion. "Um, Mr Mario, are you okay. Shouldn't we go to find out ally?" Steven asked.

Mario responded by pointing at the pink puffball. Mario explained that they found him already. Mario greeted the puffball with a handshake as they stood together, facing the two children.

The two children gasped in awe. "He gets to be on our team?! Awesome!" Steven exclaimed, going over to shake the puffballs hand as well.

"Forget about the hot guy, this is WAY better!" Mabel ran over to the group, petting the small hero on the head.

The group got know the hero as Kirby, learning about his copy ability and powers.

"Wow, he's both strong, and adorable! That's such an amazing combo!" Mabel asked, the puffball laughing under all the praise.

After explaining the situation to Kirby, he quickly joined the group. Before the group could return to the pipe, they heard in explosion in the distance.


End file.
